Hellknight
The Hell Knight (alternatively Hellknight) is the first Soldier in the hierarchy of demons, and the most common one that appears between the enemies. Tactics and Behavior The Hell Knight is the enemy which starts the hierarchy of harder monsters to kill, placing roughly between the mid-tier and the high-tier. He still mostly acts as the easiest ones, by sprinting in the direction of the player while throwing fireballs from time to time, and upon reaching a certain distance, he will attempt to leap on the player and smash the ground, causing splash damage. He can also execute regular melee attacks when close enough. The main challenge of the Hell Knight is his health which makes him a bit tanky for the Rocket Launcher or other explosive weapons. When alone, the Hell Knight isn't hard to kill since a Plasma Gun or any other automatic weapon can drain his health with ease, but when accompanied by other monsters he may have many chances to reach the player and engage melee attacks, which can do considerable damage. The Hell Knight can also do some jumping to reach higher ground in order to stalk the player, allowing him to trick and siege the player sometimes depending on the combat area. Vehicle Tactics The GEV Tank can instantly kill him if the player does a direct hit with the Main Cannon shot. The secondary fire is effective too, by pushing the Hell Knight very far and leaving him with low health, ready to be finished by another Cannon shot or allies on foot. The Cyclops can instantly crush him with a melee attack, or by jumping and landing on him. The Charged Gauss Cannons can also instantly kill him on direct hit with primary fire, and a charged shot devastates him easily just with the splash damage. Trivia The Hell Knight is one of the demons which also changed several times along the versions of the mod: * In the early stages of the mod (around 1.2 era) the Hell Knight used the Doom 3 Model and animations. * Around Version 1.6, the original Doom 3 animations were scrapped and the monster used custom ones made by the mod's creator, the hitbox was enlarged as well the model visually. * In Version 2.5 the Hell Knight and the Baron of Hell were virtually the same model with same hitbox sizes but with different traits and health amounts. * In Version 2.7 the Hell Knight recieved another update to have a smaller hitbox and visual size, health amount changed from 1500 to 1200 and the model was also changed to make him a lot more bulkier than he originally was. * In Version 2.9 the Hell Knight recieved more updates to use the DOOM (2016) model but still with custom animations, and having the health pool restored from 1200 to 1500. * In Version 3.5 the Hell Knight got his last iteration of updates, by becoming 20% smaller in visual size and having his hitbox changed once more, as well the health pool changed to 1300. The ground pound effect also changed, it's a green flash instead of a fiery explosion. Category:Enemies Category:Demons